


The Adventures of Aslan the Wildcat

by MizukiPerry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry
Summary: Aslan is tired of being the leader of a gang, so decides to slip out one day and go on his own adventure, running into some familiar faces.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 24





	The Adventures of Aslan the Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Heliocat for beta reading for me, and for the inspiration for writing this while she was bored at work.
> 
> This is from the prompt "French kissing in the USA".
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and parody. I do not own the characters, they belong to Akimi Yoshida (who we should all worship).

Once upon a time, a thin, lanky, light haired wildcat decided it was definitely time for an adventure. He'd had enough of hiding out in back alleys, in abandoned buildings with his friends, getting into fights with the other "strays" as they were called. No, today was going to be a fun day. He was going to go out and have fun. 

Of course, he would have to watch his back at all times. You didn't become leader of a gang of "strays" without making enemies along the way. There was a local ginger in particular that he had to keep a close eye on that could pack a punch, but he usually struck first. He was surprised though that the other was still alive, he'd gotten into that many scraps with him! 

He woke uncharacteristically early for him, sometime in the early afternoon, and slipped out before any of his gang noticed. He was sure he'd be back before anyone noticed; wildcats tended to sleep in ‘til the early evening anyway. That's when all the action would normally take place, under cover of darkness, where no one could find them. He certainly didn't want to be found today, but he definitely wanted to have a Goddamned break from it all. 

He still had a bullet wedged in his back from a fight that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

So, weirdly, going out in the day was actually better. All the other strays would be asleep. 

His hangout wasn't too far from Central Park, so he figured the zoo would be a fun place to go. He could sit and watch the penguins for hours. He also figured it would be nice to see the big cats he was so often compared to. 

Though the city was packed, as usual, he slunk between people without them noticing, or they pretended not to notice. Most people were too wrapped up in their own business to notice a skinny little thing like him, so he was able to slip through the throngs of people without any jostling, until he got to the zoo. He was really starting to get excited! It had been a long time since he had been able to just have some fun. Well, there was that dark-haired friend he had, but he had long since disappeared, and he had been too injured at the time to go and find him. Thankfully, at the mercy of a kind passer-by who saw him slumped over, he was able to recover. He figured he was overdue a lot of fun!   
"To the penguins!" He cried out, and ran inside.

Once in, he found a place to settle, away from the people who were crowding around the enclosure, and watched the penguins have fun. He watched them swim, he watched them waddle about and, for a brief moment, contemplated kidnapping one for himself. But then thought better of it when he realised they were too big to get away with it without anyone noticing. 

After a couple of hours, he figured it was time to go see his "relatives", the big cats. He got up and had a big stretch. He didn't realise he'd been in one position for so long, so the stretch felt really good. Then he trotted off to see the lions.  
However, his attention got turned by someone saying his name: "No, Aslan!" He hadn't been called Aslan for a long time, but he remembered it. He looked around, trying to see where the voice came from. And then he found it - a black haired, foreign-looking man, being led away by a blonde-haired guy. Both were giggling, and the blonde one was holding the other’s hand while being pulled away behind the lions, presumably where no one could see them. Curious, Aslan wanted to see what was going on, so he followed them, slinking low and walking between people so no one would spot him.

"Don't call me Aslan, Eiji-kun!"

"Don't call me Eiji-kun, Ash-chan!"

They continued on that vein as they found a corner away from everyone else, and Aslan watched as the one called Ash pinned the foreign one against the wall, pressing himself against him. He had a slight smile on his face as he ran his hand down the other's shirt, and then up again underneath it. Aslan wasn't completely sure what they were doing, but he'd seen other people do this in the alley where he lived, and the movement of their hands entertained him. He flicked his tail up.   
The two men hadn't noticed the cat watching them, but they were now too busy frantically trying to unbutton and unzip each other's flies, kissing and moaning the whole time. 

The dark-haired foreigner, Eiji, won, and shoved his hand roughly in to Ash's pants, eliciting a gasp from him. 

"Fuck man..."

"My turn this time, you always giving." 

Aslan made a mental note that giving was a good thing. Maybe he'd find a nice fat juicy mouse to take to his dark-furred friend, if he ever found him again. 

"Yeah, only ‘cause I can't help myself around you," the blonde one responded back in a low growl, trying to hold back his pleasure at Eiji jerking him off. 

"Shut up!" Ash was interrupted by Eiji roughly kissing him again. At the same time, his hand going up and down in Ash's pants. Ash held onto Eiji tighter, and pulled away from the kiss, instead rubbing his head on his partner's shoulder as he bucked and shuddered from the sudden attention in his groin.

"Keep going… Fuck!" he groaned, trying to keep quiet so no one would notice them.

Aslan was starting to get bored, so turned around and began walking back out of the alley to the lions. 

"Oh my... It can't be...! It's Aslan!" Aslan recognised that voice for sure! He looked up… 

"Mum!" he called, except it came out "mreow!"

The voice had also interrupted the two men.

"Fuck!" Ash cried out as the pleasure and surprise at hearing his name from someone else culminated at once, and he came in Eiji's hand.

"Aslan, where the hell have you been??" The lady picked up Aslan and cuddled him close, getting his ginger fur all over her face. 

"Mreeeeow!!!" cried Aslan as he was picked up off the floor. He was happy to see his old owner after so many years, and he snuggled in her arms. She looked up over at the two men, one frantically trying to redo his fly, the other trying to hide his cum-filled hand. 

"Oh, sorry, looks like I interrupted something," she apologised with a wry, knowing smile. 

Ash shook his head while Eiji tried to subtly redo his zip with his other hand, also shaking his head. 

"Not interrupting, we not doing anything…" he said in his almost-fluent English. The lady just giggled to herself. 

"Come on, Aslan. Let's get you home and leave these two men to their hand jobs!" 

She walked away, leaving Ash and Eiji to clean up after themselves and get over their embarrassment of being caught.

As for Aslan, well he was overjoyed that he was back in his Mama's arms. 

And they lived happily ever after. 

The End. 


End file.
